


Endless dream

by Rogneda_demon



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 05:32:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogneda_demon/pseuds/Rogneda_demon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сон длиною в жизнь</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless dream

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: ratacate (Крыкошка)  
> От автора: Фик писался в подарок на День рождения для нежной Фальбалла.

_Воображение – вторая жизнь со множеством вариантов._

С самого детства Артур слыл непревзойденным выдумщиком. Соседские мальчишки слушали с открытыми ртами истории, которые он им рассказывал. Истории были разные: сказки о далеких странах и приключениях, байки-страшилки, пиратские легенды, саги о космических полетах.  
А иногда – совсем-совсем редко – Артур рассказывал об отце. Многие думали, что это тоже часть богатого детского воображения, но на самом деле Артур пересказывал свои воспоминания. Единственное, что у него осталось после того, как его собственный отец ушел однажды утром с чемоданом.  
Домик на дереве на заднем дворе Смитов был самым популярным местом в пределах трех кварталов маленького пригорода Нью-Йорка, где они тогда жили. Там, на высоте нескольких метров над землей, рождались вселенные, воевали и умирали герои. Реальный мир переставал существовать, стоило взобраться по веревочной лестнице. Наверное, именно поэтому дети со всей округи сбегались после занятий в свое убежище: ведь здесь были невероятные истории и теплое какао и зефир, которыми угощала их Рэйчел Смит, мама Артура.

Артуру было 13, когда он получил свой первый приз на школьном конкурсе авторов-рассказчиков. Он стоял на сцене, держал в руках грамоту, поправлял бабочку и сиял, как новенький четвертак. Мама сидела в зале, хлопала в ладоши и очень гордилась своим сыном. Рассказы об отце прекратились еще в прошлом году.

Мальчику прочили будущее писателя или журналиста, все вокруг с легкой завистью относились к его таланту: придумать и рассказать историю так, что в нее верили. Казалось, Артуру известен какой-то секрет. Отчасти так и было. Хорошая история – правдивая история. Даже если эта правда всего лишь приснилась.

_Воображение - единственное оружие в битве с реальностью._

В прошлом месяце Артуру исполнилось двадцать. Он молод, хорош собой, студент магистратуры Нью-Йоркского университета, институт математических наук.   
Мама умерла четыре года назад. Детство закончилось. Артур выбрал перспективную специальность и нашел работу. Через пару лет он готовился пополнить ряды инженеров. Фантазии превратились в планы.  
Лишь маленькая затертая тетрадочка, болтающаяся в сумке, напоминала ему о прошлом. В ней были записаны его истории.   
«Сон для слабаков», - часто повторял он себе, спускаясь на первый этаж общежития к кофе-автомату в три часа ночи.   
Тетрадка давно перекочевала в один из ящиков стола. Кажется, на ней скопился толстый слой пыли.  
«Сон переоценивают», - говорил Артур, готовясь защищать второй диплом.  
Коробки со старыми университетскими вещами стояли в дверях его маленькой студии. Спустя несколько часов их забрал курьер и увез в родительский дом в пригороде Нью-Йорка. Затертая тетрадь лежала где-то в одной из них. Когда он бросил ее внутрь, у него дрогнула рука, но на сны и рассказы давно не осталось времени.   
«У меня приказ», - шептал он, сидя вторые сутки без сна, прижимаясь щекой к прикладу, устало вглядываясь в оптический прицел своей винтовки.  
В нагрудном кармане поселилась простая черная записная книжка. Там не было историй – только важные записи и телефоны без имен.   
«Отосплюсь на том свете», - думал Артур, жадно изучая документы в тонкой бумажной папке с грифом «Совершенно секретно». Рядом на столе стоял серебристый чемоданчик, и лежали ампулы с веществом под названием «сомнацин».  
Какими пророческими оказались эти слова, он понял значительно позже, когда отказаться от путешествий по снам стало невозможно. Нет, он не стал сомнациновым наркоманом и не приходил в приюты, «чтобы проснуться». Он просто перестал видеть обычные сны.

Знакомство с Коббом не было случайностью, и это Артур тоже понял со временем. Вообще в мире оказалось очень мало случайностей и совпадений. Были схемы, траектории, парадоксы, и большинство из них Артур увидел, осознал, подчинил себе. Все стало возможным: любая архитектурная фантазия, любая аномалия, которой не было объяснения в реальности, любые соединения материалов и стилей.   
Больше всего ему нравилось строить лабиринты. Строгие, выверенные, запутанные и сложные - как и он сам в свои двадцать семь. Идеальные линии в одежде, ровные записи в молескине и досье, эффективность и аккуратность стали его визитной карточкой. Вот он – мистер Координатор, как язвительно высказался о нем Имс. Еще он постоянно задирал Артура, придумывал ему глупые прозвища, взывал к его воображению, признав в итоге, что оно напрочь отсутствует. За что и окрестил его занудой. Артур плохо слушал, его не интересовали такие мелочи. Уже нет.   
А где-то далеко, в коробке, между конспектами и распечатками по-прежнему лежала старая потрепанная тетрадь. Она хранила живые краски и детали неизведанных миров и далеких путешествий, невероятные приключения, эмоции и ощущения, когда-то пережитые и так ярко описанные Артуром.

_Особенность правды в том, что её всегда можно выдать за выдумку._

Тренировочные сны стали любимой частью работы Артура. Каждый раз – новая реальность, новый мир, который он строил вместе с командой или самостоятельно. И что бы там ни говорил Имс, воображение у Артура было. Он всякий раз с удовольствием наполнял макет мелкими, но точными и необходимыми деталями, превращая сон в реальность. Именно во сне, подобно ребенку, он радостно рассматривал каждый перекресток, уголок, дверь. Трогал, гладил, зарисовывал в блокноте и слегка улыбался уголками рта, когда думал, что на него никто не смотрит. На короткое время в нем появлялась искорка, маленький несмелый отблеск того Артура, который в домике на дереве рассказывал свои собственные, не сомнациновые сны.

***

О том, что с Артуром что-то не так, Имс догадался почти сразу. С каждым новым совместным делом эта догадка крепла. Кажется, когда Кобб описывал Артура, первое, что он сказал о нем, было «профессионал». Имс тогда только иронично ухмыльнулся, рассматривая слегка торчащие и просвечивающие на солнце уши нового координатора. Со временем Имс понял, что «профессионал»  самая точная характеристика для Артура. Он, пожалуй, добавил бы еще несколько эпитетов, самые цензурные из которых были бы «занудный», «отмороженный», «заноза в заднице». А также «стройный», «элегантный» и «красивый», хотя вслух Имс говорил коротко: «Пижон».   
Имс никогда не был снобом, и влечение к мужчинам рассматривал как еще одно приключение. Артур должен был стать всего лишь очередным таким «приключением». Но чем чаще он сталкивался с координатором, тем больше убеждался: что-то в нем определенно есть. Это «что-то» цепляло и не давало покоя. И если сначала Имс подумывал об очередной интрижке или просто сексе, то со временем стал ловить себя на мысли, что с этим занудой он хочет большего. При одном взгляде в усталые глаза Артура у него в груди растекалось иррациональное тепло. Впервые он захотел заботиться о ком-то.  
Будучи художником и имитатором, Имс умел смотреть очень внимательно. И, конечно, для него не осталось незамеченным, что с каждой новой встречей Артур выглядел все более изможденным и истощенным, и даже его костюмы-футляры уже не так соблазнительно обтягивали тело. Чаще всего Имс залипал на руках Артура. Тот, принимаясь за работу – разбирая в очередной раз PASIV или садясь со стаканчиком кофе за ноутбук – аккуратно закатывал рукава своих дорогих рубашек. Тонкие длинные пальцы порхали над клавиатурой, широкая ладонь поправляла и без того идеальную прическу, темные волоски на руках подрагивали, когда мышцы под кожей напрягались и перекатывались. Имс смотрел очень внимательно, поэтому многочисленные следы от иголки, пусть даже тщательно спрятанные, не остались незамеченными

***

Дело было несложным, ничего нового или непривычного. Непривычным был Артур. Молчаливый и замкнутый более обычного, он вяло реагировал на подначки Имса: не покрывался пятнами от гнева, когда слышал сальности, и даже огрызался неохотно, без привычного яда в голосе. Имс успел устать от коротких ответов «это не твое дело, мистер Имс» или «тебя не касается». Нестерпимо хотелось схватить Артура за плечи и хорошенько потрясти, чтобы вызвать в нем хоть какие-то эмоции. Игра, которую Имс начал с самой первой их встречи и которую с вызовом принял координатор, казалось, теперь наскучила Артуру. Но Имс не хотел его отпускать, а он всегда добивался желаемого.

***

В комнате что-то звякнуло, когда Артур уже выходил из душа. Привычным движением он потянулся к поясу, где обычно висела кобура с Глоком, но тут сообразил, что на нем халат. Тихо чертыхнувшись и пообещав себе больше так не подставляться, Артур прихватил из ванной склянку потяжелее и направился в комнату. В кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, со стаканом скотча сидел Имс.  
\- Пупсик, я, конечно, подозревал, что ты псих, но не настолько же, - снисходительно проговорил он, когда увидел Артура, готового к нападению.  
Артур замахнулся.   
\- Ай! – Имс поймал полетевший в него флакон. – Шампунь? Серьезно? Ты собирался – что? Замыть мне голову насмерть?  
\- Мистер Имс, потрудись объяснить, что ты делаешь в моем номере? – Артур, не обращая внимания на насмешки Имса, устало опустился на кровать и кинул мимоходом взгляд на прикроватный столик.   
\- Это ищешь? – Имс погремел упаковкой таблеток.  
\- Немедленно отдай! – Артур мгновенно подскочил к Имсу, сжал запястье, но тот ловко перебросил пузырек в другую руку, дернул Артура на себя и прижал, оказавшись нос к носу с координатором. Сказать, что Артуру было больно и неудобно – не сказать ничего.  
Артур нахмурил брови, бросил короткий взгляд на баночку таблеток в руке Имса, дернулся, проверяя хватку, и устало посмотрел ему в глаза:  
\- Отпусти.  
Имс впервые рассматривал лицо Артура так близко и не мог не заметить мелкие морщинки и темные круги под глазами. Он отчетливо ощущал свежий запах лосьона после бритья. Вот только Артур не был свеж и бодр, как это обычно бывает после душа.  
Внезапно Имса озарило.  
\- Ты ведь совсем не спишь, правда? – мягко спросил он.   
То ли от теплого дыхания на своем лице, то ли от неожиданного вопроса, но Артур растерялся и перестал брыкаться, а Имс ослабил хватку и позволил ему выровняться и встать в полный рост.   
Артур, не спуская глаз с Имса, сделал несколько глубоких вдохов и взял себя в руки. Быстро прикинув варианты, он решил немедленно выставить Имса из своего номера без каких-либо объяснений. И уже открыл было рот…  
\- О, сейчас ты наверняка скажешь: «не твое дело, Имс»! «Тебя не касается, Имс»! Надоело! – Имс раздраженно поставил стакан на стеклянный столик, кажется, так и не сделав ни единого глотка. – Это мое дело, и меня это касается!  
\- Каким образом? – холодно спросил Артур, отступая.  
\- А вот каким, - Имс встал с кресла, подступил к Артуру совсем близко. Торопясь, чтобы его не успели оттолкнуть, быстро прижал его к себе и резко, практически зубами, прихватил его нижнюю губу. Артур, видимо, опешил от такой наглости, чем Имс тут же воспользовался, бесцеремонно размыкая губы и просовывая язык ему в рот. Осознав, что Артур не только не сопротивляется, но и положил руки ему на плечи, Имс продолжил мягче и нежнее, сделав поцелуй теплым и глубоким. Правую руку он переместил Артуру на затылок, левой придерживал за талию, предварительно спрятав таблетки в карман брюк. Артур был коварен и такая его покладистость могла быть всего лишь отвлекающим маневром.  
Имс отстранился, провел губами по скуле, щеке, спустился ниже к подбородку и ухмыльнулся. Артур молчал, дышал рвано, подставлял шею, но продолжал немного упираться ладонями в плечи Имса, как будто вот-вот собирался его оттолкнуть.  
\- Давай переберемся в кроватку, - прошептал Имс в самое алеющее ухо, - ты же уже делал это с мальчиками?  
Артур дернулся, резко оттолкнул Имса, но тот держал крепко и смеялся.   
\- Прекрати брыкаться, я пошутил! Пошутил, понимаешь? – Имс перестал хохотать и попытался вразумить Артура, но тот разве что не кусался в ответ.  
\- Артур! – прикрикнул Имс, привлекая его внимание. – Угомонись. Я хочу тебе помочь. Сейчас я отпущу тебя, ты наденешь свою шелковую пижамку, ляжешь под одеяло, я лягу рядом – заметь, в одежде – и мы будем спать. Просто спать.   
Артур перестал вырываться, недоверчиво посмотрел на Имса:  
\- Это еще зачем? Я уже вышел из детского возраста. Я как-нибудь сам.  
\- Знаю я это твое «как-нибудь», - Имс отпустил Артура, отступил на шаг и снова достал из кармана таблетки, - это не выход, детка.  
\- Это не тв…  
\- Кажется, этот вопрос мы уже выяснили. Или я недостаточно конкретно выразился? - Имс приподнял бровь и ухмыльнулся.  
\- Вполне, - коротко ответил Артур и отошел к кровати. – Отвернись, мне нужно переодеться.   
Имс закатил глаза, но, встретив колючий холодный взгляд, послушно отвернулся и уставился в зеркало напротив.   
Артур скинул халат, обнажив острые ключицы, красивый торс и стройные длинные ноги. И без того смуглая, в полумраке комнаты его кожа казалась карамельной. Имс невольно облизнулся и шумно выдохнул.   
Отойдя от Имса на безопасное расстояние, Артур, обрел способность ясно мыслить. Кто такой, в конце концов, этот Имс, чтобы вытворять подобное? Артур сунул руку под подушку. Металл пистолета приятно холодил и придавал уверенности.  
\- Ладно, Имс, поиграли и хватит. Верни мне лекарство и убирайся к себе, - деловым тоном сказал Артур и подошел к Имсу, пряча руку за спиной.  
\- Ты так и не понял? Я никуда не уйду, и таблетки ты больше не получишь, - Имс покачал головой и направился к кровати.   
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? Ты что же думаешь - можешь вот так запросто явиться ко мне в номер, шарить по моим вещам, цело… вести себя неподобающим образом, и тебе это все с рук сойдет? – Артур четко выговаривал слова и был зол. Очень зол.   
\- Золотце, у тебя есть два варианта: лечь в кровать по собственному желанию или с моей помощью. Второй вариант понравится тебе гораздо меньше, - Имс говорил серьезно, смотрел прямо в глаза, словом, был весьма убедителен. – А если ты надеешься на свой Глок, то я его разрядил.   
Артур взвесил в руке пистолет и понял, что чертов Имс говорил правду.   
\- Мне не нужно оружие, чтобы справиться с тобой.  
\- Да неужели? – Имс снял пиджак и ботинки, устроился на кровати поверх покрывала и поднял его за уголок. Потом похлопал ладонью по простыне и вопросительно посмотрел на Артура.  
Артур тихо выругался, прошептал что-то вроде «была не была», выпил скотч, оставленный Имсом на столике, и пошел к кровати. Быстро юркнул под одеяло, свернулся клубочком, повернувшись к Имсу спиной, и гневно засопел, всем своим видом показывая, как ему не нравится это вынужденное соседство.

Прошло всего десять минут, но Артуру казалось, что уже целую вечность он лежит в кровати с Имсом. С Имсом, который спокойно дышал рядом, положив руки под голову. С Имсом, который всегда совершенно бесцеремонно врывался в его личное пространство, нарушая привычный порядок и течение вещей. Который всегда переворачивал внутри все с ног на голову, будоражил, раздражал, тревожил. Который просто божественно целовался. «Хотя ничего удивительно, с его-то порнушными губами. Наверняка у него большой опыт», - Артур с удивлением отметил, что не только думает об Имсе, но, внезапно, ревнует. Это настолько удивило его, что он заворочался под одеялом, развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Имса, и наткнулся на его внимательный взгляд. Тот лежал на боку, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел на Артура.

\- Что? Что такое? – хрипло спросил Артур, у которого внезапно во рту пересохло.   
\- Расскажи мне, - коротко сказал Имс.  
\- Что тебе рассказать? – Артур замялся и немного занервничал.  
\- Когда ты перестал спать?  
Артур молчал и отводил взгляд.  
\- До того, как стал заниматься дримшерингом? Верно?  
Артур снова не ответил.   
\- В армии? В университете? В колледже?  
Артур бросил на Имса быстрый взгляд и уставился в стену.   
\- Значит, в университете. Что там случилось?  
\- Имс…  
Имс приложил палец к горячим губам Артура:  
\- Просто расскажи, - мягко попросил он.  
\- Это будет очень короткая история. Я был один, нужно было учиться и работать. На сон не оставалось времени  
\- Всегда есть время для сна.   
Артур снова молчал, отстраненный и холодный.  
\- Что тебе снилось? Пока ты мог нормально спать? – Имс говорил вкрадчиво, слова проникали под кожу.  
\- Приключения, - едва слышно ответил Артур.  
Имс вскинул брови.  
\- Мне снились приключения, Имс. Новые миры. Пираты, космические рейнджеры, золотоискатели, индейцы, рыцари. Я видел сражения, целые истории, которые потом рассказывал своим друзьям и… - Артур запнулся и снова умолк.  
\- И? – Имс просунул руку под одеяло, сжал холодную ладонь Артура в своей, теплой.   
\- Маме. Он умерла и…  
\- И тебе больше некому было рассказывать эти истории, - закончил Имс.   
Артур попытался вырвать руку, но Имс не пускал.   
\- Расскажи мне.   
\- Что еще рассказать? Неужели тебе мало? – Артур устало потер переносицу.   
\- Расскажи мне историю. Свой последний сон.   
Артур смотрел на Имса как на полоумного.  
\- Ну…представь себе Уолл-стрит, только не совсем она, а..  
\- Не рабочий сон, детка. Твой сон.   
Артур отвел взгляд и сам сжал ладонь Имса под одеялом.   
\- Ты не видишь снов, - догадался Имс, - не можешь нормально спать, пьешь снотворное, а снов нет. Поэтому ты так привязан к этой работе! – Имс погладил запястье Артура, исколотое тонкими иглами PASIV.  
\- Да! Да, Имс, чудеса дедукции! Теперь, когда ты докопался до истины, ты отпустишь мою руку и уберешься из моей кровати? – прошипел Артур и отодвинулся.  
\- Э нет, пупсик. Теперь я тем более тебя не оставлю, - Имс мягко улыбнулся, придвинулся к Артуру ближе и потерся носом о висок – Расскажи мне свой самый последний сон. Ты ведь помнишь его?  
\- Имс, зачем все это? – устало спросил Артур.  
\- Мне интересно. Расскажи мне историю.   
\- Хорошо… Представь большой белый самолет, полный…

Артур рассказывал вдохновенно и красочно: добавлял детали, менял интонацию, размахивал руками. Имс лежал рядом и слушал, внимательно всматриваясь в его ожившее лицо.   
Артур уснул под утро, уютно лег Имсу под теплый бок, свернулся калачиком и буквально провалился в сон. Имс лежал тихо, смотрел на спящего Артура и перебирал прядки его темных волос, улыбаясь каким-то своим мыслям.

***

На город спускались сумерки, когда Артур проснулся и с удивлением посмотрел в окно.  
\- Проспал? Проспал! – он соскочил с кровати, налетел на шкаф и ринулся в душ, где столкнулся нос к носу с Имсом в одном полотенце, обернутом вокруг бедер. – Ты! Это из-за тебя!  
\- Конечно, я. И в чем я виноват на этот раз? – Имс стоял спокойно и, казалось, даже ухмылялся.   
\- Из-за тебя я проспал!   
\- И? – Имс улыбнулся, - это твой способ сказать «спасибо»?  
Артур опешил.  
\- Ты проговорил всю ночь, уснул под утро, заметь, без таблеток, крепко спал весь день. Брыкался, конечно, у меня теперь весь бок болит. Что тебе такое снилось? Конкистадоры? Или инопланетяне? А может, инопланетянки? Симпатичные? – Имс шутливо подвигал бровями и приблизился к Артуру.  
\- Доброе утро, детка, - Имс обвил его талию руками и мягко поцеловал, мазнул губами по щеке.   
\- Доброе, - пробубнил вконец обескураженный Артур, - оденься, бесстыдник.  
\- Это ты ворвался ко мне в ванную. Рассчитывал на большее? Устроить тебе персональное шоу? – Имс улыбался и уже взялся за край полотенца, чтобы снять его.  
\- О, прошу тебя, оставь это для второго свидания, - Артур аккуратно обогнул Имса и подошел к раковине умыться. – Хотя у нас еще и первого-то не было.  
\- О…О! То есть ты не против? – Имс откровенно наслаждался видом склонившегося над раковиной Артура. – Тогда назначаю тебе первое свидание через 15 минут в твоей кровати.  
\- Имс!  
\- Ничего такого. Ты, я, завтрак…или, скорее, ужин. Будет здорово.

***

\- Имс, а как же сегодняшняя отработка плана? – Артур, энергично вытирая волосы, вошел в комнату и замер. Имс где-то раздобыл свечи, перетащил к кровати стеклянный столик и как раз разливал вино по бокалам.  
\- Кобб куда-то уехал на все выходные, так что сегодня и завтра мы предоставлены сами себе, - отозвался уже одетый Имс.   
\- Вот как…  
\- Эй, ты куда? – Имс с недоумением смотрел, как Артур достает из шкафа одежду и снова уходит в ванную.  
\- Мне нужно одеться к ужину. Не могу же я идти на первое свидание в пижаме.  
Имс дождался, когда за Артуром закрылась дверь, и от души расхохотался.   
Артур вышел через минуту в полупрозрачной белой майке и домашних мягких брюках.  
\- Могу я сделать тебе комплимент, золотце? Ты отлично выглядишь, а эта майка…  
\- Заткнись, Имс, - Артур понимал, что Имс веселится. Он и сам улыбался уголками рта.   
\- Вина? – Имс протянул бокал с рубиновой жидкостью. - Давай выпьем за сны. Простые сны.  
\- За сны!

Вечер плавно перетекал в ночь, вино в бутылке заканчивалось, и разговор лился рекой. Расслабленный, немного разрумянившийся Артур привлекал Имса еще больше. Он стрелял потемневшими глазами, облизывал губы и смущался, когда Имс касался его руки или колена.

***

Спать ложились снова под утро. Имс привычно растянулся поверх покрывала. Артур, так и не переодевшись, пристроил подушку Имсу на грудь и сверху лег сам, несколько раз уточнив, не тяжело ли ему.   
Они лежали молча, Имс поглаживал шею Артура, второй рукой водил по его запястью, а потом и вовсе переплел пальцы. Оба уже начинали дремать, когда Артур спросил:  
\- Имс, а какие ты видишь сны?  
\- Это не важно, какие я вижу сны. Важно, что все они о тебе. 


End file.
